HP-Up Heart
HP-Up Hearts known as HP Pluses in Europe are items that are found in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They are used to increase Mario's current HP by five. They serve as Mario's only means to level up HP wise. In all, they can increase Mario's HP to 100. Appearance HP-Up Hearts are mainly pink in color. It has a bigger, thicker heart in the middle with a thinner outline separated on the outside of it. It also as "+5" written in the middle. Locations Most HP-Up Hearts in Paper Mario: Sticker Star are cleverly hidden which takes Mario a little more time to explore the area to find them. ;World 1 *'Bouquet Gardens': In the area where the Toad is crying over his lost flowers. Mario must Paperize a Fire Flower, Ice Flower, and Shiny Fire Flower into the three spots and he will be awarded with one. Note: Mario must turn off the Fan before he can do this. * Hither Thither Hill: It appears as soon Mario defeats the Big Buzzy Beetle in the Windmill. ;World 2 *'Drybake Desert': On the pyramid on the last screen. Mario must work his away up and around the pyramid and slide down the slope to get the HP-Up Heart. *'Yoshi Sphinx': On the last screen, Mario must walk north past the Comet Piece and he will fall right onto one. *'Sandshifter Ruins': At the maze, Mario must head east twice and open the second coffin from the right where the HP-Up Heart lurks. ;World 3 *'Leaflitter Path': On the path right before heading toward the Comet Piece. Note: Mario must have defeated Gooper Blooper in order to obtain this HP-Up Heart. *'Wiggler's Tree House': Inside the tree house on the second floor. Mario must use a Secret Door sticker in order to get to it. *'Tree Branch Trail': On the second page near a giant tree. Mario must hop over the poison and head west to a secret room. *'Gauntlet Pond': On the second screen. Mario must follow the arrows right to the HP-Up Heart. Note: Mario must have defeated Gooper Blooper first to get this one. *'Stump Glade': Second run. Mario must either decline or play Snifit or Whiffit then he drops right to it. ;World 4 *'Ice Flow': It's on the east ledge on the third screen. *'The Engimansion': In the Mansion Steward's room. He will give it to Mario after he has talked to him. Note: Mario must have cleared Whiteout Valley first before he can get this one. ;World 5 *'Shy Guy Jungle': Mario must walk two screens from the final screen. It is in a secret room behind the red flower. *'Rumble Volcano': In the room with the Chain Chomp platforms. It is on the second floor from the bottom. ;Hubworlds * Decalburg: After Mario has rescued the Toad five times (the one who was being bullied by enemies in levels), he must visit the east house and check the painting. It will then give one to him. *'Surfshine Harbor': It is on top of the east warehouse. Mario must first Paperize the Warehouse Door first in order to get to it. Gallery hpupheartbouquetmeadows.png|Mario just getting the Hp-Up Heart in Bouquet Gardens. pmssguidehpup2.png|Mario just about to fight the Big Buzzy Beetle at Hither Thither Hill. The Hp-Up Heart will appear as soon Mario defeats it. hpupheartdrybakedesert.png|Mario heading towards the Hp-Up Heart around the pyramid in Drybake Desert. hpupheartyoshisphinx.png|Mario lands right beside the Hp-Up Heart at the Yoshi Sphinx. hpupheartsandshifterruins.png|Mario opens a coffin to find one in Sandshifter Ruins. hpupheartleaflitterpath.jpg|Mario gets a Hp-Up Heart right near the goal in Leaflitter Path. hpupheartwigglerstreehouse.png|Mario using a Secret Door sticker to get to one in Wiggler's Tree House. hpuphearttreebranchtrail.png|Mario heading toward a secret room in Tree Branch Trail. hpupheartguanletpond.png|Mario in Gauntlet Pond. Follow the arrow which leads to a Hp-Up Heart. hpupheartstumpglade.png|Mario near a Hp-Up Heart in Stump Glade. hpuphearticeflow.png|Mario near a Hp-Up Heart in Ice Flow. hpuphearttheengimansion.png|Mario receives a Hp-Up Heart after from the Mansion Steward. hpupheartshyguydesert.png|Mario near a secret room which leads to one in Shy Guy Jungle. hpupheartrumblevolcano.png|Mario heading toward a Hp-Up Heart in Rumble Volcano. hpupheartdecalburg.png|Mario receiving a Hp-Up Heart from the Toad in Decalburg. hpupheartsurfshineharbor.jpg|Mario near a Hp-Up Heart in a warehouse in Surfshine Harbor. See also *HP Plus Category:Items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Objects